Pour Some Sugar on Me
by La lectrice anonyme
Summary: [Stony]:/ Univers Alternatif. Tony est un milliardaire en "visite" dans une boite. Steven travaille dans cette même boite en tant que danseur. Pour les plus grand plaisir des yeux du brun aux yeux bleus. OS. Erreur d'upload corrigée. Merci à Fanny!


Le milliardaire venait d'entrer dans la boîte de nuit. Il y avait ses habitudes et tout le personnel le connaissait. Il pouvait entrer sans aucuns problèmes et se permettait même de couper la file d'entrée. Que voulez-vous, la vie lui avait offert de gros avantages. Son regard se posa sur la grande estrade au milieu de l'endroit. Il espérait voir son petit favori mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Il se dirigea alors vers le bar et commanda un whisky quand une voix retenti non loin de lui. « Un verre d'eau pétillante pour monsieur s'il te plait, oublie le whisky. »

Tony se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix avec un air incrédule sur le visage. Son strip-teaseur préféré se trouvait à côté de lui habillé. Visiblement, il n'allait pas tarder à commencer son service. Parfait pour le plaisir de ses yeux. Le brun lui lança un regard incrédule suivit d'un « Vraiment » retentissant. Le blond qui lui fit face hocha positivement la tête, amusé avant de s'adresser au barista « J'compte sur toi pour le surveiller. ». L'homme installé derrière le bar, comme pour montrer qu'il surveillerait le client, déposa un verre rempli d'eau pétillante face à lui. Ce dernier régla cette maigre consommation et regarda son verre avec une grimace tandis que le danseur les quittait pour monter sur l'estrade.

Le corps de Tony dévia alors lentement vers l'estrade, se rapprochant comme il pouvait afin de bien voir malgré sa petite taille. Lorsque la musique changea, le blond commença son numéro. Tony le regardait à vrai dire il ne regardait que lui ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il observait les ondulations de son corps qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme était canon et le patron savait vraiment choisir ses employés. Le danseur était sublime. Il avait des abdos magnifiquement bien dessinés et une musculature à toutes épreuves bien sûr. Mais au-delà de ce physique de dieu grec, il avait des yeux bleus qui s'accordaient magnifiquement à sa peau blanche, des cheveux blonds toujours impeccablement coiffés et les traits de son visage étaient magnifiquement bien définis. Comment un être aussi parfait avait-il pu être créé ? C'était génétiquement impossible, non ?

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir ces pensées de la tête afin de mieux profiter du spectacle qui lui était offert. Enfin, la plus part des vêtements avaient disparus, seul un boxer aux couleurs du drapeau américain subsistait. Cette barrière n'était jamais franchie. Et à vrai dire cela n'était pas plus mal car Tony n'était pas sûr de sa réaction si ce tissu tombait un jour.

Il s'écoula encore deux chansons pendant lesquelles l'apollon blond resta à se trémousser de la façon la plus sensuelle au monde, mettant par là même les nerfs de son public à rude épreuve. Le jeune homme quitta ensuite la scène pour rejoindre sa loge et y faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Tony, puisque le spectacle était terminé, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le bar, donnant de légers coups de coudes pour passer. S'adressant au barista qui était déjà présent à son arrivé. « Un virgin mojito et un sex on the beach s'il te plait. ». Son interlocuteur le regarda avec un air très réprobateur avant de répondre « Steven est assez effrayant, je ne préfère pas trahir sa confiance. J'ai beaucoup trop peur des conséquences. » Tony fit claquer sa langue de façon plus qu'agacée contre son palais, comprenant que le jeune homme ne céderait pas même en échange de toute sa fortune. Il se décida alors de remplacer la boisson alcoolisée par quelque chose de très enfantin un diabolo grenadine. Après avoir réglé ses nouvelles consommations, le brun se dirigea vers les loges armé de ses deux verres. Le vigile responsable de la sécurité le laissa entrer sans problèmes. A vrai dire, ce genre de visites était plus qu'habituelles. Il frappa à la porte de son apollon à l'aide de son coude, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Un blond vêtu d'une simple serviette, lui ouvrit et se décala afin de le laisser entrer. Tony lui tendit le diabolo grenadine avec un faible sourire avant de rentrer et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le danseur but une petite gorgée de son verre à l'aide de sa paille avant de grimacer. « Vraiment Tony ? Un diabolo ? Tu dois te foutre de ma gueule. » Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, plus qu'amusé. « Ça t'apprendra à me priver d'alcool. » Steve roula des yeux avant de soupirer. Décidément, il n'avait pas hérité de la personne la plus compréhensive au monde. Il s'habilla rapidement sans rien dire et englouti ensuite son verre avec une grimace. Il attrapa rapidement le verre de Tony – du moins ce qu'il en restait- et en bu une gorgée afin de s'assurer qu'il ne contenait pas d'alcool. Un virgin Mojito. Délicieux. En guise de petite vengeance il finit ce verre sous les petits cris colériques du millionnaire. Finalement, lorsque le verre fut déposé sur la table de la loge, le brun s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander d'une voix douce. « J'te ramène ? ». Le blond hocha positivement la tête. Il attrapa les deux verres et quitta la petite pièce, rapidement suivit par son compagnon. Au passage, il déposa les verres vides sur le bar puis quitta l'endroit. Il suivit ensuite Tony jusqu'à l'endroit où la magnifique Lamborghini de ce dernier était garée. Comme souvent, il monta côté passager et laissa le propriétaire de la voiture conduire en silence. Finalement la voiture s'arrêta devant une magnifique maison et les deux hommes en descendirent. Lorsque Tony rejoignit Steve côté passager, leurs deux mains se lièrent et le blond l'attira à lui pour un doux baiser. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison et y entrèrent. Echangeant des petits baisers le long de la route, ils montèrent dans l'une des chambres. Leur vêtements disparaissaient eux aussi sur le chemin, leur permettant de retracer leur route si ils étaient perdus – tels des petits poucets un peu affriolants.

Une nuit d'amour plus tard, le brun se mit soudainement à rire sous le regard plus qu'étonné du blond. Ce dernier fronça doucement les sourcils avant de demandé d'une voix douce. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Tony secoua doucement la tête, amusé. « J'me demandais si tu faisais ce genre de choses avec tous les clients. ». Steve déposa une petite tape sur le torse de son amant, particulièrement amusé. « Ce que tu es con.. » Il marqua une pause avant de prendre la main du brun dans la sienne et de caresser le petit anneau en or qui ornait sa main. « Je ne fais cela qu'avec les hommes mariés… Mariés à moi. ». Un sourire plus qu'attendrit fleurit sur les lèvres de Tony qui embrassa son amant le plus tendrement du monde. « Je t'aime Steven Rogers. ». La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et fut tout aussi douce. « Je t'aime aussi Tony Stark. »

Tony eut un petit rire d'adolescente avant de prendre cette voix suppliante qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il effectuait cette demande. « Tu sais que tu peux quitter ton travail.. J'rapporte bien assez d'argent pour deux avec l'entreprise. » Le blond fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec un petit grognement. « Tu sais très bien que j'veux pas être entretenu. Et puis… Cela m'a permis de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie, non ? ». A nouveau, un rire enfantin franchis les lèvres du brun et il vint rapidement s'installer à califourchon sur son homme. C'est ainsi qu'il échangèrent le baiser signant le début de la seconde manche d'une nuit d'amour torride.


End file.
